


Home

by The_REAL_Slim_Shady



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Chiot, M/M, One Shot, Wet Dream, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_REAL_Slim_Shady/pseuds/The_REAL_Slim_Shady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward likes to 'listen' to Seth's dreams when the young wolf occasionally crashes at the Cullen's. But this innocent practise takes a turn for the not so innocent when Seth's wolf senses accidentally pick up on Alice and Jasper's alone time and Edward can only watch as it all plays out in Seth's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Edward paused on his way to the music room, changing course to the front door as Seth Clearwater's familiar mind grew stronger. The perpetually happy young wolf often visited his vampire neighbors, seemingly unaffected by the centuries long feud between their two peoples. It was one of the reasons Edward enjoyed his time, however unintentional it may be, inside the boy's mind. That and the fact that Seth's thoughts were surprisingly observant and insightful. Really, it was insulting how much better the kid was at making connections than he, he was a mind reader for Christ's sake.

Edward shook off his disgruntled and oddly proud thoughts, opening the door just as Seth pulled his worn cutoffs over his butt.

"Oh, hey Edward!" The younger boy grinned, teeth flashing brilliantly against his russet skin. Edward ignored the boy's mussed ebony hair which fell haphazardly into his soft brown eyes and focused on the slight bags beneath said eyes. Human vision would never of picked it up, especially against Seth's natural tan, but Edward could see the tired tilt to the younger's shoulders, the almost subconsciously accelerated blinking as if trying to keep heavy lids open. A wave of concern flooded through him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, placing a cool hand on Seth's warm shoulder. He didn't miss the way the dark haired boy leaned in slightly, as if craving the support.

"M'fine." He smiled, barely needing to look up anymore, it was crazy how fast Seth had shot up recently, even his voice had deepened slightly, the timbre illogically reminding Edward of an ancient rainforest, steady and calm, wild and fierce all at once. Maybe it was just his impression of Seth's mind leaking into his other senses, it wouldn't be the first time. 

As Edward only studied his face carefully, Seth's mind reached out in welcome, something only a few people, like Alice, actually attempted with Edward. It made him feel warm inside, ironic considering his cold disposition.

Really Edward, Seth thought warmly, a warm, pleased feeling accompanied the thought, I'm fine.

A huge yawn cracked his jaws and he smiled sheepishly at Edwards raised eyebrow.

Fit as fiddle, honest. Just worn out from taking Jake's shift last night, guy's seriously taking too much on. He replied to Edwards silent query. It was like the boy was a mind reader himself, with the way he always knew what other people were thinking.

"Come inside Seth, I'll grab a pillow and you can crash on the couch," Edward paused as one of Seth's underlying thoughts caught his attention. 

"No, nobody will mind, it's not like vampires actually need to sit down. Besides, everybody's away apart from Alice, Jasper and myself." He explained as he lead the teen into the living room.

"Cool." Seth mumbled, face planting into the couch. Edward chuckled, flitting upstairs to collect his copy of Dracula —only Emmett seemed to understand Edwards amusement at reading vampire fiction— and back down to a now snoring Seth Clearwater. 

"Sweet dreams chiot," he whispered warmly, slightly surprised that his endearment of the French word chiot or 'puppy', managed to slip in, but he just shrugged it of. It suited the boy.

Soon Edward was lost in a combination of his novel, Seth's soothing snores and the boy's dream. Seth was hunting, enjoying the chase, revelling in the rush. 

Edward was so enraptured by Seth's deft paws whispering through his dreamscape forest, he didn't even realise what Alice and Jazz were up to until it had already started. The sound of Jasper's quiet moan and the urgent Oh God, of Alice's mind, clued him in and his gaze rose lazily from his book to the direction of Alice's bedroom in mild irritation. He heard Jasper's chuckle and felt the wave of arousal his adoptive brother sent out. Deliberately.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his cock twitched into semi hardness, sending exasperation Jasper's way. It would do no good, Edward knew, Jasper was an exhibitionist if ever there was one, but honestly, Seth was here. He could of at least spared the kid. Speaking of Seth, his snoring had faltered.

With that thought, Edward checked to see if Seth was still sleeping, hoping that the boy would be spared the spectacle of Edward's hard on and Alice and Jasper's loud lovemaking. Despite the occasional twitch, he was out cold, dark eyes still closed tight. Relieved, Edward delved back into Seth's mind, shocked at what he found their.

Despite his wishes, the sound of his siblings fucking had reached Seth, filtering into his consciousness alongside the overwhelming scent of... Edward. Seth's mind groaned, filled with a kind of desperate longing that had Edward's cock springing forth rather swiftly.

Edward, hmmmm. The sound was filled with so much pleasure that Edward felt himself willingly being pulled in further, images flickered in both their minds. Edward's cool hands running down the length of Seth's body, a soft caress on the curve of a hip, the gentle squeeze of a silky, brown thigh. More.

Edward's breath hitched and faltered, coming out ragged as Seth's mind conjured up more elicit images. Their lips connecting softly, gliding together like silk on satin. Then fiercer, the desperate clash of teeth and tongue as dominance was tested and won. Hips grinding together, the deep burning ache of pleasure and desire, desperate fingers spread firmly over the small of a back, urging him closer, the sweet relief of cock pressing against cock, the electric pleasure of icy hands gripping him firmly, tugging moans from his mouth with every slow stroke. Edward.

His name had a such a potent effect on his body it wrenches him from Seth's dream. He's strung taut, body a frozen statue as it registered the sharp shock of desire that pulsed in his blood, pumping straight to his dick. Seth. It sang, traitorous yet not entirely unwanted.

"Ed...ward." Seth groaned softly in his sleep, hips rolling lazily into the leather of the sofa. "Mmmm, moooore."

It took everything in the vampire's self control to not plaster himself onto the young wolf and play out his darkest fantasies. Instead, he felt his hand creep guiltily into his pants, cupping his throbbing balls.

"Yes, chiot?" He whispered softly, not enough to wake the boy but enough to register in his mind.

"Please!"

Please. Edward eagerly dove back into the dream.

Cold hardness between his thighs, squirming desperately, rubbing against his cock. Too much. Not enough. Icy breath tingling the flesh of his ear, pleasured pants, Edward.

"Chiot." Ragged whispers, urgent affection, kisses pressed against his neck, the swirl of tongue over that spot right there, oh. Oh! Hips bucking desperately, a building pleasure, toes curling. Guttural growls, body trembling, aching, thrusting wildly. Yes! Can't stop. Won't stop. Ed...

Edwards fingers work himself furiously, his breath no more than a husky series of moans. His mind filled with Seth, Seth, Seth. A desperate chant ever increasing to the rhythm of Seth's thrusting hips. The boy let out a frantic growl, causing Edward to stutter into his hand hips twitching forward. His thumb flicked across his tip, swiping the precum that leaked there and causing author jolt of delight to slide deliciously down his spine and deftly in his stomach. Seth's thoughts rose to a keening crescendo, reeling him in once again.

Body rocking uncontrollably, fire scorching his veins, pooling in his belly. The sultry hiss of encouragement, his fingers fumbling hotly around them. Arching his back inwards, fire and ice, pleasure and pain. Edward gripping him tightly, so tightly, not enough. The tightening of his muscles, the increasing thrum of want, more, fuck, more, nails scraping down slick marble, one hand still pumping desperately. A wordless snarl in his ear, bodies crushing together tightly, no space between, all friction and Edward, pleasure and Edward, Edward, Edward. Hips lurching forward, pinned beneath a shuddering weight, hot seed spilling over his fingers, his cock, his stomach. Tension snapping control, body writhing, heaving, bucking, screaming for relief. Intense pleasure. Rapture. Edward. A thousand suns trapped in his thrashing limbs, blinding joy singing through his veins, sweet release, oh god! Shudders rippling his body, spiking the complete bliss that surrounds him. 

With an animalistic growl, Edwards hips jerked forward, cock pulsing once in his hand before cuming and cuming hard. He curled forwards, shaking with the sheer force of his pleasure as he rode the ecstatic waves of his orgasm. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. His fingers spasmed around his length, urging another thick rope of cum to paint his chest and the leather sofa. Seth was a mess of twitching limbs and soft moans beside him, a feeling of deep affection welling up at the sight. With contented sigh, Edward slumped over the teen, bonelessly molding around him. The scent of their twin satisfaction aroused a strange, rumbling purr from the boy's throat, almost possessive.

Hot sticky mess, soft chuckles and warm embraces, the way Edwards hands run through his hair. "Thank you, puppy." Sweet nothings, loving whispers, skin swept with goosebumps, the good kind. "S'Okay." Murmured reply, bone deep satisfaction, the careful curl of an icy arm around his waist. Liquid golden eyes, peering at him, "Sleep puppy." Safe. Edward.

Seth blinked his eyes open, startled by the cool body pressed firmly against his back. Panicking slightly, Edward pushed himself off the boy, hovering over him anxiously. The young wolf twisted his body lithely, doing nothing to ease Edwards uncomfortableness, and peered up at him through groggy eyes.

"Edward?" He questioned, confusion pushing those plump lips into an adorable pout.

"Yes, chiot." He replied, just a little breathless as the heat radiating from the boy's body sent shivers through his cold body. Understanding dawned in Seth's eyes and the boy squirmed under him, thoughts dripping in shame.

"Oh. Oh."

I am so sorry, Edward! I don't —

"Shhh. It's okay puppy, I know." Edward couldn't take the heart breaking pain and panic that made Seth's heart slam despairingly into his rib cage. The boy practically oozed misery and embarrassment. With slow deliberate movements, his eyes locked firmly on the boy's distraught brown ones and he leaned down, ever so carefully planting a gentle kiss on his warm lips. Seth shuddered beneath him, inhaling sharply as he melted into the sweet kiss. His eyes widened in sudden understanding as the scents surrounding him filled his nose. 

You... Jerked off to my wet dream?   
"Not my finest moment. But one of my more enjoyable." He murmured huskily, lowering himself slightly.

"Oh." 

"Hmmm." Edward lowered himself some more, his entire front now pressed irresistibly against Seth's heat.

"Edward," The boy whispered arms snaking around the vampire's hard body. 

"Yes, puppy?"

"You smell like home."


End file.
